My Future Prince
by Byun Lulu XOXO
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya mencintai manusia buatan?/"Cake buatan Luhan enak.. Sehun juga enak... Sehun mau Luhan makan dan merasa senang.."/Apa yang dia lalukan? Menjilat air mataku? "Se–Sehun?"/"Sehun.. akan berada di sisi Luhan.."/Sehun benar-benar seperti.. sebuah mesin! Apakah Sehun punya 'HATI?/"Aku.. lahir ke dunia ini, untuk Luhan.. aku akan selalu menjaga Luhan.."./HunHan–GS–
1. Chapter 1

**My Future Prince**

**Disclaimer** : All cast not mine. I just borrowed their names. But, this fic is mine.

**Rate** : T-M

**Length** : Chapter

**A/N** : Ada yang suka baca komik? Pernah baca komik 'Love Spell' karya Moe Tsuzuki? Nah, fic yang Lulu buat ini terinspirasi dari komik itu, entah disebut nge-remake atau engga, tapi Lulu ubah beberapa bagian dari komik itu, dan Lulu buat fic ini. Semoga kalian suka ^^

**Happy Reading**

**oo**oo**

Apa di dunia ini sulit sekali mencari laki-laki ideal? Apa semua laki-laki sama? Laki-laki berbaju putih itu tampan, tapi dia terlalu menyendiri tak mengamati lingkungan, dia terlalu acuh. Dan laki-laki dengan jaket biru itu terlihat seperti seorang yang baik, dia rela berdiri berhimpitan dan menyerahkan tempat duduknya pada ibu itu. Dan dia—

"Luhan-ah, tentang pembicaraan kita sebelumnya... tentang aku yang ingin menjadi pacarmu, bagaimana?"—dia tidak termasuk tipe idealku. Dia memang ramah, tampan, dan pintar. Tapi, aku tidak suka sikapnya yang selalu berganti pasangan. Mungkin dia tipikal orang yang mudah bosan.

.

"Apa kau menolak Kris sanbae? Wah, aku tak percaya, orang sesempurna itu kau tolak begitu saja? Seorang bak pangeran sekolah seperti itu kau tolak? Apa yang ada di otakmu? Kenapa kau menolaknya?" mereka berlebihan. Semua orang tidak ada yang sempurna. Dari sisi mana mereka menyebutnya sempurna? Dari segi rupanya kah? Atau otaknya? Atau karena dia kaya? Itu lebih terlihat seperti sebuah obsesi semata.

"Ayolah Luhan, kau sudah hampir 16 tahun dan tak pernah punya pacar, hidupmu sia-sia saja" hei, ayolah hidup ini bukan hanya untuk pacarankan? Masih banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan dan lebih berguna bukan?

"Terserah kalian mau bilang apa. Yang aku inginkan adalah... seorang laki-laki tampan, dengan penampilan cool, dia mau bekerja keras untuk ku, bisa bertanggung jawab, dan dia rela menerjang api, melewati lautan demi untuk mendapatkanku. Laki-laki luar biasa yang akan selalu mencintai dan melindungiku"

"Laki-laki idealmu terlalu tinggi Luhan-ah, mana ada yang seperti itu di jaman sekarang" apa yang salah? Siapa bilang tidak ada yang seperti itu? Suatu saat nanti aku akan menemukannya. Tidak salahnya kan untuk bermimpi dan berharap?

**oo**oo**

"Mama yang ada di surga dan papa yang sedang bekerja, hari ini aku pulang dengan selamat" menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Duduk berlutut di depan sebuah foto kecil yang terpajang di atas lemari kecil di sudut ruang tengah rumahnya. Yah, itu yang selalu Luhan lakukan setiap sebelum dan sesudah sekolah. "Mama, bukankah semua orang telah memiliki takdir jodoh masing-masing? Jadi suatu saat nanti aku akan bertemu dengan pangeranku bukan? Suatu saat nanti aku akan mendapatkan kebahagianku bersama pangeranku. Mama, sebentar lagi hari ulang tahunku aku berharap dapat merayakannya bersama papa dan... seandainya aku dapat merayakannya juga dengan pangeranku. Ak—"

CLING

Sebuah cahaya putih kecil yang semakin lama semakin membesar bersinar tepat di belakang Luhan. Berjalan mendekati cahaya putih itu dan meneliti cahaya itu dengan seksama "Cahaya apa ini?" Luhan hendak menyentuh cahaya itu, namun—

BRUK

"Aww..." Sesuatu yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam cahaya putih itu dan menimpa Luhan. Tubuhnya terasa berat saat 'sesuatu' itu tak beranjak sama sekali dari tubuhnya, dan Luhan tak dapat membuka matanya karena cahaya itu yang bersinar tepat di depan wajahnya "Aww... apa in– eh?" Luhan membuka matanya dengan paksa saat ia menyentuh sebuah tangan yang berada di atas perutnya, dan mata Luhan benar-benar terbuka lebar saat di hadapannya seorang anak laki-laki berkulit putih dengan rambut berwarna soft pink, yang tengan memandangnya dengan tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Ia masih terus menatap wajah anak itu yang menurutnya terlihat manis dan tampan di saat yang bersamaan, ia tak menyadari saat anak itu beranjak dari tubuhnya dan duduk berlutut dengan rapih di hadapannya "Eoh?" ia tak menyadari jika anak kecil itu tak sendiri, ia bersama seekor kucing hitam yang terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan

"Hwa, kucing yang lucu!" Luhan hendak menyentuh kepala kucing itu tapi—

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!" Luhan benar-benar kaget. Seekor kucing dapat berbicara? Hah, itu unik dan mustahil. Mana mungkin ada kucing yang bisa bicara, mungkin itu cuma suara anak kecil ini. Tapi, eh, dia bahkan tak membuka mulutnya sama sekali. "Ka–kau bisa bicara?" dengan ragu Luhan bertanaya pada seekor kucing? Ah, rasanya mustahil jika kucing hitam ini menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia serasa jadi orang bodoh dan idiot bertanya pada seekor kucing. Yang benar saja.

"Yah, dan kami datang dari masa depan atas permintaan Zelo-ssi" dan, apa lagi ini? Masa depan? Zelo? Yang benar saja. Dia bahkan tak mengenal siapa itu Zelo? Dan untuk apa dia mengirim anak kecil dan kucing hitam ini padanya? "Zelo? Siapa dia? Aku tak mengenalnya. Dan darimana kalian datang?" hei, kenapa anak kecil tanpa ekspresi ini terus memandanginya? Apa matanya tidak perih? Dan dia rasa anak kecil ini tak berkedip sama sekali. "Zelo-ssi, ia adalah keturunanmu di masa depan." Keturunan? Keturunannya? Dia bahkan belum menikah dan memiliki anak, bagaimana dia bisa punya keturunan. Ah, ini pasti hanya mimpi saja. Ia pasti ketiduran sesaat setelah ia berbicara pada mamanya. "Kau tidak sedang bermimpi. Zelo-ssi mengirimkan dia untukmu" kucing itu menunjuk ke arah anak laki-laki di sampingnya. "Siapa kalian? Dan untuk apa Zelo-ssi mengirim kalian padaku?"

"Dia adalah E.C–110105. Dia adalah hasil rekayasa genetika dari bakteri, dan merupakan bentuk kehidupan baru yang sangat disukai. Dan namaku Kai, Brain Machine Interface dalam bentuk kucing. Zelo-ssi pesimis akan filosofi cintamu sebagai leluhurnya, maka kami di kirim ke masa lalu!" Luhan hanya bisa cengo mendengar jawaban panjang lebar dari kucing ini. "Kau mengerti penjelasanku?" dan Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Dan demi apapun ia bahkan tak mengerti apa itu E.C–110105 dan Brain Machine..bla bla bla. "Dan dengan kata lain dia adalah manusia buatan dan aku adalah Cyborg"

"Lalu?" ayolah, Luhan bahkan belum mengerti sama sekali dengan semua ini. Seorang anak kecil dan seekor kucing hitam yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana, dan mengaku dikirim oleh keturunannya dari masa depan. Dan ia masih belum mengerti untuk apa keturunannya itu mengiriminya anak kecil dan kucing hitam ini. "Kau akan jatuh cinta dengan E.C–110105 ini!" apa jatuh cinta? Dengan manusia buatan ini? Yang benar saja, ia masih normal untuk mencintai manusia lain "Hei, aku akan mencintai dia? Anak kecil?" dan dia bukan seorang pedofilia yang menyukai anak-anak "Dia memang masih anak-anak, tapi lihat ini" sebuah cahaya keluar dari lonceng yang terpasang pada leher kucing hitam itu. Cahaya, yang perlahan menampilkan gambar seseorang dengan samar "Cahaya apa ini?" Luhan meneliti gambar itu dengan seksama, gambar yang perlahan menjadi jelas "Ini hologram"

"Hwa! Siapa itu? Tampan.." namja di gambar itu terlihat seperti seorang pangeran yang di inginkannya. "Dia adalah wujud dari E.C–110105, saat dia dalam bentuk dewasa" dan mata Luhan membulat tak percaya, ia memandang gamabar dan anak kecil yang tengah asik dengan kopernya itu bergantian. Ia tak percaya saat dalam wujud dewasa anak kecil itu bisa setampan itu?

"Sekarang memang dia masih anak-anak, tapi jika kau membantu mengajarinya apa itu cinta, kasih sayang yang berlimpah dan memberikan banyak hal yang membuatnya bahagia. Emosi dan perasaannya mulai tumbuh perlahan dan dia akan menjadi laki-laki idealmu. Semakin banyak kau ajari dia, semakin cepat dia tumbuh." Hidung Luhan hampir mengeluarkan darah saat ia melihat wajah tampan namja yang terpancar dari hologram itu. Namja itu benar-benar seperti apa yang di inginkannya. "Meskipun begitu, kau punya tanggung jawab yang besar di sini! Bagaimana dia tumbuh itu semua tergantung padamu." Luhan sedikit melirik ke arah anak kecil yang masih asyik berkutat dengan kopernya itu. Ia lalu menatap kucing hitam di hadapannyanya itu dengan penuh harap. "Tunggu dulu, katamu Zelo-ssi adalah keturunanku?! Itu artinya aku bisa menikah?!"

"Detail dan hal penting seperti itu dilarang untuk di beritahukan!" Luhan hanya berdecak sebal mendengar jawaban yang tak sesuai harapannya itu. "Kalau begitu apa Zelo-ssi itu cucuku?". "Hal itu juga dilarang aku beritahukan" Luhan benar-benar tidak puas dengan jawabannya, ia kira dengan adanya orang masa depan, ia dapat tahu masa depannya seperti apa "Kalian akan tinggal denganku?"

"Yap, mulai sekarang semuanya akan menyenangkan! Didiklah dia dengan baik!"

**oo**oo**

"Pertama kau harus memberinya nama!" Luhan meneliti setiap lekuk wajah anak kecil di hadapannya ini. Kulit putih, mata sipit, bibir merah muda tipis, rahang yang tegas dan dagu yang runcing dia benar-benar terlihat tampan, manis dan lucu. "Baiklah, aku beri nama dia Sehun" Luhan memandang anak kecil di depannya yang masih tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. "Aku adalah Luhan. Dan namamu adalah Sehun, kau mengerti?" anak kecil itu masih tetap diam menatap Luhan dengan masih tanpa ekspresinya. Luhan benar-benar heran, apa semua manusia buatan memang tak memiliki ekspresi apapun? "Oh iya, Sehun-ah ini adalah tv jika kau bosan kau bisa menyalakannya" oh, dan demi apapun Luhan benar-benar tidak suka dengan ekspresi datar itu. Bagaimana caranyanya untuk membuatnya bahagia, membuatnya untuk berbicara saja sulit "Kai-ah, apa ada pesan lain tentang dia dari Zelo-ssi?"

"Em, dia suka makan manis, dan karena dia suka kebersihan kau harus memandikannya!" suka makan manis? Ah, sebuah ide melintas di pikiran Luhan. "Sehun-ah, aku akan buatkan kau hot cake! Aku jago lho bikin kue" Luhan berjalan ke arah dapur, mengeluarkan bahan bahan untuk membuat hot cake. "Jika pakai madu, pasti rasanya lebih manis dan lebih enak" Luhan memasukan beberapa bahan kue kedalam mangkuk di depannya. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk saat ia mendengar kata 'manis'. "Oh, ada reaksi.." Luhan berseru senang, berarti dia mendengar apa yang di ucapkannya.

"Luhan... Sehun, ingin makan hot cake" dan Luhan benar-benar berseru senang, untuk pertama kalinya Sehun berbicara walau masih tanpa ekspresi setidaknya ia merespon ia sudah cukup senang untuk itu. "Dia memanggilku Luhan, imut banget kau terlihat manis Sehun-ah!" Luhan sedikit berlari dan memeluk tubuh kecil Sehun.

.

Amm Yamm Yamm

Ah, benarkah itu. Luhan melihat sebuah senyum kecil saat Sehun memasukan potongan hot cake kedalam mulutnya. "Hwa! Sehun tersenyum, manisnya!" Rasanya Luhan benar-benar bahagia dapat melihat senyum manis terukir di bibir Sehun. 'Aku akan membuatnya lebih bahagia lagi dan membuatnya terus tersenyum' monolog Luhan dengan masih memasang senyum manisnya "Nanti, akan ku buatkan cake dengan cream yang banyak, dan rasanya akan lebih enak lagi. Ok, selanjutnya kita mandi"

.

"Sehun ini, dilihat dari sisi manapun terlihat seperti anak laki-laki biasa dan bukan manusia buatan" Luhan terus mengembangkan senyumnya sambil tangannya mengusap sabun di tubuh Sehun "Ngghh, perih.." Sehun bergumam saat sabun serasa masuk kedalam matanya. "Ah, tunggu sebentar" Luhan memutar tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut handuk memunggungi Sehun berjalan meraih shower "Luhan-ah.."

"Ne.." dan betapa terkejutnya Luhan. Di hadapannya terpampang jelas tubuh Sehun yang telanjang. Bukan, bukan itu yang membuat nya kaget, tapi ukuran tubuh Sehun yang dewasa bukan Sehun kecil lagi yang ada di hadapannya. "Hwa! Apa yang terjadi?" dan sekarang Luhan terpojok ke dinding saat Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan memojokkannya. Wajah Luhan benar-benar telah memerah padam saat matanya melihat sesuatu yang tak sepantasnya ia lihat. Tangan Sehun bergerak menuju pipinya, mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. "Sehun-ah, berhenti!"

"Luhan-ah..."

**oo**oo**

**TBC**

**oo**oo**

Anyeong! Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Silahkan review! ^^

Maaf, jika ada kesalahan Lulu males ngedit lagi. Sampai bertemu di chap depan ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**My Future Prince**

**Disclaimer** : All cast not mine. I just borrowed their names. But, this fic is mine.

**Rate** : T-M

**Length** : Chapter

**A/N** : Ada yang suka baca komik? Pernah baca komik 'Love Spell' karya Moe Tsuzuki? Nah, fic yang Lulu buat ini terinspirasi dari komik itu, entah disebut nge-remake atau engga, tapi Lulu ubah beberapa bagian dari komik itu, dan Lulu buat fic ini. Semoga kalian suka ^^

**Happy Reading**

**oo**oo**

"Luhan-ah..." Luhan benar-benar terpojok sekarang, ia ketakutan. "Kumohon..berhenti! Hiks..." Sentuhan tangan Sehun yang membelai pipi Luhan begitu lembut, makin turun ke dagu Luhan, lalu ke leher Luhan, dan—

CLING

Luhan tak merasakan apapun lagi. Ia tak merasakan tangan Sehun menyentuhnya. Ia sedikit membuka matanya, dan Luhan benar-benar tak mengerti dengan semua ini "Apa yang terjadi? Se–Sehun? Ka–kau?" Luhan tak percaya dengan matanya, tubuh Sehun kembali berubah. Kembali seperti semula, kembali menjadi seorang anak kecil tanpa ekspresi. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang, apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh Sehun?

CLEK

Pintu terbuka, seekor kucing datang mendekat ke arah Luhan yang masih dengan wajah bingung dan kaget. "Oh, aku lupa bilang jika hal seperti tadi bisa terjadi hanya beberapa detik dalam sehari. Itu dinamakan Service Time. Wujud itulah yang akan menjadi targetmu!" Luhan hanya bisa cengo. Ia tak mengerti, sebenarnya teori apa yang digunakan di masa depan? Apa orang masa depan itu terlalu pintar? Atau terlalu bodoh dan berbelit-belit? "Ketika dia benar-benar sudah tumbuh, maka Service Time-nya akan semakin panjang" Oh, tuhan apa otak-nya benar-benar lamban? Ia bahkan tak mengerti dengan teori orang masa depan yang membuat otaknya pusing.

**oo**oo**

–**Luhan Pov–**

"Kalian baik-baiklah di rumah, aku pergi sekolah dulu!" aku agak khawatir meninggalkan mereka di rumah. Tapi, tak mungkin juga aku harus membawa mereka ke sekolah. Ah, aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sehun dan Kai. Aku jadi merasa tak sendiri lagi. Yah, setidaknya walau Sehun masih jarang berbicara, tapi Kai bisa di ajak bicara juga. Yah, tak ada salahnya juga kucing hitam itu bisa bicara, setidaknya ia agak mengerti dengan dunia jaman sekarang.

"Kau terlihat cantik hari ini!?" ah, itu... Kris sanbae. Huh, sudah kuduga.. dia sudah pindah kelain hati. Benar dugaanku dia tipikal orang yang mudah bosan. Bahkan, baru kemarin dia mengungkapkan perasaanya padaku. "Luhan, kau sakit? Kau terlihat pucat?" Eh? Suara itu— "SEHUN?!" kenapa dia ada di sini? dia bahkan masih memakai piyama-nya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pulanglah! Aku akan pergi sekolah!" oh, dan semua ucapanku tak ada gunanya, dia bahkan tak merespon sama sekali sekarang. oh, ayolah. Bahkan tadi dia berbicara seolah menghawatirkanku. Baiklah sepertinya hari ini aku tak bisa masuk sekolah, lagi pula aku sedang dalam keadaan mood yang buruk untuk pergi sekolah. "Naiklah ke punggungku! Aku akan menggendongmu!" ternyata dia agak berat juga. "Luhan.. apa kau sakit?" Hm, aku suka dia yang seperti ini. Wajahnya yang polos saat bertanya, dan dia sudah mulai merespon ucapan dan tindakanku. Sepertinya metode penagajaranku tak sia-sia. "Tidak, tapi hatiku agak sedikit sakit" . "Apa karena orang tadi?" Yup, benar. "Dia adalah temanku saat Junior High School dulu. Dan dia adalah orang yang banyak membantuku saat di Junior High School." Dan, dia adalah orang yang pernah aku sukai. Tapi, semuanya sudah berubah. Dia bukan Kris sanbae yang ku kenal lagi, dia sudah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda sekarang. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang yang sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku dan menganggapku berharga... untuknya. Dan aku juga bisa mencintainya dan menganggapnya berharga untukku... Aku selalu menunggu orang seperti itu... Suatu saat nanti"

**oo**oo**

Kali ini aku sudah memperingatkan mereka berdua dengan tegas untuk tetap dirumah. Aku tak mau terjadi suatu hal yang tak terduga, aku sangat khawatir. "Saya mau shortcake dan mont blanc-nya. Terima kasih banyak" aku harus pulang cepat, aku takut papa pulang cepat.

CLEK

"Aku Pul— apa yang kalian lakukan?" oh, tuhan. Apa yang terjadi? Dapurku? Kenapa semuanya berantakan? Terigu? Telur? Cream? Dan dia.. apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa dia melumuri dirinya dengan terigu? Oh, tuhan. Padahal hari ini aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunku bersama papa, tapi ini— "Lebih baik kalian kembali saja ke masa depan!" aku benar-benar kesal. Aku harus membereskan semua ini, dan aku tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunku dengan papa.. "Apa kau yakin menyuruh kami kembali ke masa depan? Manusia tiruan yang tidak dibutuhkan pemiliknya akan dihakimi, dan diproses menjadi benda yang dapat dimakan.. apa kau tak masalah dengan itu?" Eoh? Apa maksudnya? "Cake buatan Luhan enak.. Sehun juga enak... Sehun mau Luhan makan dan merasa senang.." wajah itu? Senyum ceria yang penuh kebahagiaan. Jangan-jangan Sehun melakukannya demi aku.. dia ingin menjadikan dirinya 'Hot Cake'? dia ingin aku memakannya!?

KRING KRING

"Ah, telpon dari papa"

"Yeoboseo?"

"..."

"Ne, terima kasih"

"..."

"Begitu yah.. baiklah, tak apa... dah!"

Papa tak pulang minggu ini. Jadi, yah terpaksa, aku harus merayakan ulang tahunku sendiri. "Sebenarnya hari ini... ulang tahunku yang ke-16. Aku membeli cakenya kebanyakan, nih.. aku sedikit kecewa.. padahal ini ulang tahunku. Tapi.. papa terus bekerja demi aku" jadi aku ngak boleh berkata sesuatu yang egois pada papa.. ia juga melakukan itu demi aku, demi menghidupuku. Pasti bukan hanya aku yang merasa kesepian, papa juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama.. "Kenapa ya.. selalu saja begini.. selalu, dan selalu tak ada orang yang menemaniku.. di hari ulang tahunku.." tidak, aku tidak cengeng, wajarkan jika aku menangis!?

GEP

A–apa ini? Apa yang dia lalukan? Menjilat air mataku? "Se–Sehun?" dia berubah. Service Time. "Apa aku.. tidak cukup? Aku.. akan berada di sisi.. Luhan" kalau dia melakukan ini.. aku jadi merasa orang yang di lindungi. Yah, benar aku memang tidak sendiri. Masih ada Sehun di sini..

CLING

Dia telah berubah kembali. Menjadi Sehun kecil. "Sehun.. akan berada di sisi Luhan.." yah, aku merasa terlindungi "Haha.. iya. Terima kasih.. Sehun.." benar-benar seperti seorang pangeran yang melindungiku "Ayo kita makan cake-nya Luhan" Pangeran yang datang dari masa depan, kucing yang bisa bicara, kelihatannya mulai sekarang aku akan terus mengalami hal-hal yang tidak terduga.. kau benar-benar membuat berantakan.. masa depanku, membuatku berdebar. "Tapi, sebelum makan cake, mandi dulu yah!"

**oo**oo**

"Nghh.."

"Luhan-ah.. selamat pagi!"

"Engh? HWAAAA!"

.

"Sehun kan hanya ingin memeluk Luhan— ah, bukan. Sehun ingin memeluk erat tubuh Luhan" Aku Xi Luhan.. seharusnya aku ini hanyalah seorang siswi SMA biasa, tapi... sekarang aku tinggal bersama Sehun dan seekor kucing hitam, bernama Kai yang berasal dari masa depan.. emm, yah, begitulah.. "Habisnya, kau tiba-tiba jadi dewasa, aku kan kaget! Mau dipikir gimanapun, ya tetap saja aneh! Kenapa Sehun bisa tiba-tiba jadi dewasa, lalu tiba-tiba jadi anak kecil.." Yah, kedua orang ini dikirim oleh keturunanku dari masa depan, karena dia khawatir dengan khayalanku tentang cinta. Aku harus membesarkan Sehun sampai dia dewasa dan aku sendiri memang ingin dia tumbuh dewasa.. "Lho, kok rasanya... Sehun lebih besar daripada kemarinya?!"

"Yup, benar. Pertumbuhannya bagus.." rasanya baru kemarin dia datang kedalam kehidupanku sebagai seorang anak kecil polos, tapi sekarang dia sudah mulai tumbuh besar. "Sehun ingin cepat besar, agar berguna untuk Luhan.." E–eh? Di–dia.. wah, imutnya. Tapi.. aku lebih suka saat ia menjadi dewasa. 'Service Time'. Setelah Sehun kuajari rasa cinta dan emosi manusia lainnya, dia semakin keren! Ah, aku membesarkan lelaki ideal impianku sendiri. "Semua terserah padaku.." ternyata membesarkan Sehun tak sesulit yang aku bayangkan. Tapi.. "Jika dia semakin besar dan tidur di tempat tidur yang sama denganku, akan.." terjadi 'sesuatu' yang tak seharusnya. Ah, TIDAK! "Luhan.. membenciku? Luhan tak mau tidur dengan Sehun?" Eh? Dia salah paham "Bu–bukan itu maksudku.. Ak— Wahh.. aku terlambat sekolah.." aduh bagaimana ini? Aduh dimana sepatuku? Ah, aku benar-benar terlambat "Papa yang sedang bekerja, dan mama yang ada di surga, aku berangkat sekolah dulu.. Baiklah, aku pergi sekolah dulu. Tetaplah berada di rumah!"

.

Kenapa saat berada di dekatnya aku merasa tenang. Saat dia melakukan sesuatu demi untuk ku perasaan aneh selalu muncul di hatiku?! Saat senyum polosnya yang membuat hatiku hangat, dia terlihat seperti.. seorang pangeran. Ah, bukan saatnya untuk berdebar Luhan! Ugh, dasar berandar kecil. Kalau terus begini aku jadi tidak tenang, apa aku bisa membesarkan Sehun menjadi laki-laki idamanku atau tidak.. bisa saja terjadi sesuatu yang tak kuinginkan! Ini berbeda dengan game di hp, kalau aku melakukan kesalahan, aku tak bisa mengulanginya lagi.. ah, tidak. Aku harus tetap tenang! Jenis manusia baru, yang lahir dari bakteri.. Kenapa yah, Sehun terlalu terusterang akan perasaanya. Seakan sudah terperogram.. apapun yang aku ajarkan, dia selalu bisa melakukannya.. Ketika berhadapan denganku pun dia bersikap seperti yang aku mau. Seperti sedang mengingat-ingat sistem manual saja, ya? Seperti halnya komputer, begitu membaca program, komputer bisa langsung memprosesnya.. Sehun benar-benar seperti.. sebuah mesin! Apakah Sehun punya 'HATI'? kalau sekedar perasaan dan emosi, aku tahu dia memilikinya, tapi.. entah mengapa, rasanya aku ingin debaran jantung.. dari jantung yang sesungguhnya. "Ugh.."

TUK

"Bekalmu tertinggal" Eh? Suara ini? "E–eh? Ka–kau?" . "Kau tak mengenalku?" oh, tuhan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya "Kai? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Ka–kau.. kucing? Engh.." oh, tuhan bukannya Kai itu seekor kucing hitam. Tapi ini... dia berubah menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang terlihat tampan. Aduh, sebenarnya dia itu seekor kucing atau laki-laki dewasa? "Ck, kau terlalu berisik. Untuk Cyborg super canggih sepertiku, berubah ke bentuk manusia itu hal yang mudah.. aku datang bersama Sehun" SEHUN? "Sehun? Dimana dia? Aduh, kenapa kau meninggalkannya? Kalau dia melakukan sesuatu yang aneh bisa gawat. Ayo pergi!" . "Kau duluan saja!" aku hanya menyentuhnya sedikit, tangan Kai sedingin besi. Walaupun berpenampilan seperti manusia, tetap saja dia itu Cyborg... ah, sekarang aku harus menemukan Sehun!.. ah, itu dia "Hei Sehu— Hwaaa! Akhh!"

BRUK

"Lain kali jangan berlari di tangga, untung aku menangkapmu.." Dia berubah dewasa... "Aku.. lahir ke dunia ini, untuk Luhan.. aku akan selalu menjaga Luhan.." hangat. Lenganya terasa hangat, berarti masih ada darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya.. aku hanya belum yakin dengan 'HATI' Sehun..

**oo**oo**

**TBC**

**oo**oo**

Hai! Lulu balik lagi. Ini, Lulu kasih lanjutannya. Makasih yang udah mau review, fav, follow. Dan, oh ya. Lulu cuma mau bilang, jika fic ini hanya sampai 4/5 chap aja, gak bakal panjang-panjang kok.

Silahkan review! ^^

Maaf, jika ada kesalahan Lulu males ngedit lagi. Sampai bertemu di chap depan ^^


End file.
